


And of Fatherhood

by tynxcann



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Family, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen, MT Prompto, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raising a baby, and regis and clarus laughing in the process, baby prompto, cor learning how to dad, dad cor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tynxcann/pseuds/tynxcann
Summary: Deep in the mountains of Niflheim, inside a facility, Cor met a ray of sunshine. Sunshine that didn't belong within the bleak walls of this wasteland, and so he took that beautiful sunshine home with him, as his own.A story of Cor and Prompto, fatherhood, and realizing what it truly means to love, and be loved back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS BEEN IN MY FILES FOR SO LONG AND I FINALLY DECIDED TO SHARE IT BECAUSE DAD COR IS MY REASON FOR LIVING AND I LOVE IT SO MUCH AND YOU WOULD HAVE TO PRY THIS OUT OF MY COLD DEAD HANDS BEFORE I EVER DECIDE TO STOP SCREAMING ABOUT DAD COR, anyways I really hope you enjoy this, I hope the ending doesn't seem rushed, and I'm sorry about any incorrect spelling or grammar. This is my interpretation of dad cor, and this will be a story of much learning from everyone involved.
> 
> Edit: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY BEAUTIFUL AND WONDER FRIEND AND BETA: @Polaroid_Memories ON HERE THAT HELPED ME SO MUCH WITH THE GRAMMAR. YOU ARE AMAZING AND DESERVE THE BEST. Please go check them out, they have some amazing stories, especially this dad cor fic named "Sol" which is to die for.

Cor Leonis-- The Immortal as he was slowly being recognized as-- never realized what kind of situation he found himself in until it was too late.

Running through the freezing halls with only his katana strapped to his side and the rush of adrenaline keeping his blood pumping, Cor realized that he had underestimated his mission the instant he stepped through the doors. For a recently created facility he hadn’t expected much security to begin with. Niflheim isn’t the most advanced country on the land.There were nothing more than a few static cameras and two or three guards per area, and that was the toughest challenge he had hoped to face.

Entering through the doors he dodged the oncoming bullets while deflecting more with the blunt side of his sword. This became his first welcome to the gracious land of Niflheim.

“Heh, Welcome my ass,” taking a huge sigh he watched his breath form and slowly disappear before peeking around the corner of the metal walls. 

Everything was cold to the touch. It wasn’t much of a surprise considering the facility was built right on the top of a mountain that basically held all the snow in the world, but even a simple bit of heating would have been nice.

Cor remembered the words his King spoke. How Niflheim seemed to be doing some suspicious activities on the terrain that just cut through their borders. He was tasked with infiltrating the enemy base and bringing back any documents or information that would prove useful to what the Nifs were working on this time.

The sudden advancement of technology was something to note. The bitch ass cold too, and he couldn’t forget about those robotic beings that shot at him as soon as he took a single step inside the facility.

They were like humanoid machines. Steps as robotic as can be, but moving with enough coordination that the bullets almost grazed his cheek.

There was definitely something going on here and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Making sure that no guards or weird machines were within sight, Cor dove across the hall and ducked behind pillars, when he heard steps nearby. As soon as the noise was far away enough that he couldn’t hear it, he continued to move down the maze of halls and passing by areas locked up by steel bars. He only managed to get a quick glimpse, but that was enough to deem that there was nothing of importance in them. He hastily ran off to the next area.

One of the hackers back in Insomnia had managed to get him a map of the layout of the facility, but it was something of low quality that he had thrown away the moment he stepped out of the Citadel, he’d decided to let instinct take control like he’d always done before. While people have said that instinct can only get one so far, Cor begged to differ considering he had been given a name like “Cor the Immortal”, he reasoned instinct could get you very far indeed.

 

After running past several machines, turning corners left and right, Cor had finally reached a dead end. A large and looming door stood before him. It was taller than any human could ever reach, and the metal shone brightly as if it was a newly installed part of the facility. Cor hit his fists against the door and could tell that it was thicker than anything he’s ever dealt with before.

Looking around he noticed the control pad by the wall. Despite knowing of the Nif’s lack of technology, it did take him a bit longer than usual to hack into the system. Luckily, he knew his way around code and managed to override the security on the panel and unlock the door without a problem. It opened with a large hum and fresh cold air hit Cor directly in the face that left him shuddering. Taking a step forward he was overcome with a wave of emotions at what he saw.

Several tanks lined the room. It was completely dark save for bright and neon blue lights that lit up the insides of the cylinders. Taking another step in and looking closer inside, he was taken aback by what he saw.

Children.

Not even children. Young babies, probably around 1 years old suspended in a strange liquid inside the tank. They all had a tube connected to their stomachs and had their bodies curled in on themselves with their eyes closed in a peaceful sleep; probably never having had been awake since the moment of conception.

That is if Cor was correct. He was unaware of how all these children were conceived, but one single look at everything just made him sick to his stomach. 

This wasn’t from normal conception. This was experimentation. Cor knew before even looking at official documents, or interrogating one of the workers here half to death, that this was pure madness.

He had to get this news back to the King if it was the last thing he did. 

Walking around he began taking pictures with the phone given to him for the mission. He snapped pics of the tanks, the babies in the weird liquids and the several control panels that lined the front of each tank. He scanned the room for any kind of document that would aid in evidence, but sadly even the workers here were smart enough not to leave important information lying around.

Taking just a few more snapshots, Cor began making his way back out the door, hoping to find another route to a different part of the facility, but quickly stopped in his tracks when he spotted two violet orbs looking at him. Backtracking he looked into one of the tanks and saw that one of the babies was wide awake. 

He had uncurled himself slightly from his position but still had his arms to his chest and little feet bent. His blond hair whipped around the water of the tank and big violet eyes bore holes into him. 

The baby didn’t scream nor move. He simply watched with fascination.

Cor wasn’t sure what he should do. Stepping closer to the tank he noticed that the eyes would follow each move he took.

He took a wide step to the left and the eyes followed.

Another wide step to the right and the eyes moved along with him. 

He kept repeating this process until Cor was moving too fast for the child’s eyes to process and the dizziness had set in. A frown formed on the baby’s face that seemed way too mature for the age he seemed to be, and a tilt of his head suddenly had Cor’s heart thumping.

He clutched his shirt right over his heart and, he could tell that his heart had just skipped a beat. The baby just did the most adorable thing he has ever seen and probably because of some weird sort of parental instincts he never knew he had, he was already tapping away on the buttons, trying to free the child. 

The baby still didn’t make any noise but he looked on curiously as Cor tried several combinations on the pad, but nothing worked. Too much time had passed and he was sure that someone was going to pass by here soon to check for any intruders. 

He was most definitely an intruder and things weren’t going to end well if he stayed here any longer. So Cor did what any sane person would do and he immediately smashed his Katana against the glass cylinder,  which caused the alarms in the facility to immediately go off.

Not exactly sane but it worked somehow, even though now he had 0.5 seconds to leave before guards started showing up.

Letting a bit of the water pool out he reached in to grab the baby and cut the tube connecting to his stomach. He took the now crying child into his arms and held him close. The baby instinctively clutched at Cor’s shirt. He promised that he was going to take care of, and protect this child even if it killed him in the process. 

Enemy footsteps got louder with each second until they had finally reached the chamber he was in. Looking around he realized that he was trapped with his only exit blocked. There was a combination of human troops and those machine troops pointing guns at him, and with little to no options of escape, and a sobbing child in his arms, Cor decided that there was really only one thing he could do in this situation.

And that was fight.

Unsheathing his katana he readied his blade and letting his wild side take over, he warped from his spot and slashed down one man right across the chest, spilling blood all across the floor and on his clothes. Luckily none spilled on the naked baby, but the crying had immediately stopped and for a single second the child watched wide eyed as the soldier fell to the floor screaming in agony.

Then in two seconds he was clapping his hands excitedly and pointing at one of the other soldiers.

“Heh, why not.” Following the baby’s command, Cor stabbed his sword right through the soldier who the baby pointed to, and made sure to dig his blade in deep before pulling out and going on to the next one.

The baby clapped and smiled and even giggled once when Cor decapitated one of the machines. With each smile and excited bubble that rose from the child, Cor felt an odd feeling in him rise too. He didn’t know how to explain it. It wasn’t really something he felt all too often, but if he had to choose a word that was synonymous with the ache in his chest, it would probably be joy.

He was having fun, and loving how the baby just made this cold and dark place seem bright and sunny. Just like those blond tufts of hair on his head, it felt like a sun had risen inside the facility and Cor was beaming under this precious light.

Of course that precious feeling couldn’t last long because instantly more machines were being deployed from different parts of the facility. He was quickly going to be surrounded from all sides, and this was not the place he wanted to be captured, and put on display in front of the Niflheim capital to be decapitated. Much less knowing that he failed his mission and this child as well.

Kicking one of the machines across the room and turning up the corners of his mouth when he heard more giggling from the child, Cor sped across the room and down the hall going through the exact route he mapped out in his head when he’d entered the facility. He turned corners, slashed down people and machines, and made sure the child was held closely to his body so that nothing happened.  Eventually he came upon a light.

He had never felt so happy to see the sky of Niflheim, but didn’t enjoy such pleasures for very long. On his way out he had snatched some material and blankets from a room that had items discarded all over it, and was currently tying the fabrics around his body in a sling to secure the child. 

The kid tried popping his head further out but Cor popped him back in so that only the tufts of his blonde hair would show, and made a break for the snowmobile he had parked further out in the wild.

Luckily no wild daemons had taken the liberty to bite his snowmobile for food. Relieved, Cor brushed away the twigs and leaves he’d used for camouflage, and rode away from the facility.

He could still hear the gunshots from a distance. There were many, repeatedly fired at him from several machines, and he just narrowly avoided an onslaught of missiles thrown at him, but luckily the snowmobile had enough speed to get him away swiftly, and towards the outpost he was stationed at.  The outpost was tucked away on the outskirts of a small town, with a remarkably small population. Roughly 100 people lived there in total, they didn't seem to mind his presence at all which made it an ideal location to hide until the heat died down.

He parked the vehicle next to the shed and put one hand around the bundle on his chest that continued to wriggle around. Walking inside and away from the cold, Cor immediately threw some wood into the fireplace and started up the fire hoping to quickly warm up the place. Sitting down at his bed with a sigh he peered back into the bundle sitting inside the makeshift baby carrier and saw those bright violet eyes staring back at him.

The child blinked, cooed a little and suddenly started crying.

And in that moment, Cor had been struck, his heart ached for his soon to be son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Cor, what exactly do you have in your hands?”  
> “It’s a baby.”  
> “And why are you holding the baby upside down from the leg?”  
> “...he likes it.”  
> May the astrals have mercy on you these next years that come by.
> 
> A little snippet of something that was not added to the fic. I hope this gives you an idea of the trials to come with Cor now raising a child :3c.
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. IT MEANS A LOT TO ME AND I HOPE YOU CAN STICK BY FOR MORE IN THE FUTURE. PLEASE COMMENT BECAUSE I LOVE READING YOUR KIND WORDS and I have a tumblr over here ------>https://tyncri.tumblr.com/ if you want to scream about FFXV (please let's scream or talk). AND a friend and I also run this awesome FFXV Appreciation discord if anyone would like to join https://discord.gg/9Q37VvP
> 
> Thank you for reading and have an awesome day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH FINALLY I GOT THIS OUT OMGGGGGGG. So this took a while to get out (no thanks to finals and crippling depression but what's new huh?) but it's here, it's out, and all of you get to enjoy baby prom and papa cor! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, mostly because prompto throwing his little tantrums and cor not knowing how to parent like ??? !? wtf how does one take care of a child? He shall learn in due time, for now, cor shall be experiencing the pains of parenthood. 
> 
> I would like to give my absolute thanks to @Polaroid_Memories on here who once again beta'd this work for me and helped me so much! You are absolutely perfect. I also want to thank my tumblr friends who supported me and gave me so much dad cor content to satisfy my needs as went through the troubles of life and tried getting this chapter out. I really hope you all enjoy!

It only took ten seconds for Cor to go from looking down at the child with soft eyes to holding him as if he was the most fragile thing on this planet, to pacing around the room and holding the baby by the armpits as far away from him as possible. The child was screaming bloody murder as large blobs of tears poured down his eyes. Cor saw this and all he wanted to do was bash his head in, because breaking five ribs and a collarbone in combat was less stressful than this.

He tried putting the kid down on the bed and it only made things worse when the baby started shaking and holding his arms up at Cor. He almost fell off the bed trying to crawl to Cor but luckily he had caught him in time; his screams though had not ceased. He was still shouting at the top of his lungs while clutching Cor’s shirt and rubbing snot all over it.

Cor grimaced and really wanted to pull the kid away from him, but he had such a strong grip on his shirt that Cor thought he heard a rip somewhere.

Niflheim sure did make this kid strong, not only grip, but his lungs as well.

Cor tried thinking about what kind of things babies would cry for. From what he remembered when he took care of Noctis for 1 hour tops is that they are very needy things that can go from being hungry to having a tummy ache to pooping their pants to being cranky in under ten minutes. Cor had way too many options and didn’t know where to start.

He tried putting him down on his bed and the kid shook his head, looking up at him with those teary violet eyes. Cor immediately took him back into his arms and tried rocking him back and forth to ease his suffering, if just a little.

The rocking only helped in getting the kid to loosen his grip on Cor, but after the previous two attempts, he didn’t want to give it a third try. The kid didn’t seem to be sleepy, not surprising considering he was probably asleep for god knows how long in those tanks. He definitely did not need to go to the bathroom, that much was obvious considering his bottom wasn’t covered.

He was totally bare, all pale and pudgy skin. Cor tied the cloth around his body again and deposited the child back inside, hoping that maybe the added warmth would calm him down. 

It worked for a second. The child stopped crying. He sniffled and touched the rough fabric that surrounded him. He looked up at Cor with large eyes and Cor tried smiling down at him -- as normal as possible without looking like something that stepped out of a horror movie.

The child blinked his eyes up at Cor and proceeded to scream his lungs out again.

Cor sighed and went back to pacing around the room like a worrisome parent. 

He can somehow understand why Regis was prone to pacing back and forth ever since Noctis was born, but right now he didn’t have time to think about that. The child was still crying in his arms and Cor didn’t know what the hell to do.

The next option would have been food, but just one quick look inside his bag had him realizing that he didn’t even have any food for himself. He searched deeper inside of his bag and took out half a granola bar. He held it out to the kid “Want some?”-- who immediately slapped his hand up at Cor and knocked the bar right across the floor.

In almost perfect timing a rat scurried out of it’s hole, snatching up the candy bar and dragging it back to its domain. Now both Cor and the child were left without food.

The child cried.

Cor sighed.

The rodent was well fed, and there was nothing else that Cor could do but wrap his jacket around himself and the child, and start heading out into the small village just North of his cabin.

Despite living in this secluded area for a few days, Cor had not yet ventured out into the small village since his arrival. The villagers were curious the moment he stepped foot onto their land. They don’t usually see visitors among these parts, especially one with such tan skin and sharp features. The people here have dealt with the cold and possess the fairest of features imaginable, so when Cor got off his snowmobile with furrowed black brows and only a flimsy jacket on his body, it definitely attracted a lot of attention.

For a day at least, until everyone moved on with their lives, feeding the cats that hid under the warmth of their beds and waking up at the crack of dawn to get first pick on all the migrating fish of the season. Cor was slightly taken aback by the villagers’ laid-back attitude towards him, but this just made his mission easier.

Now that he wasn’t trying to figure out how to infiltrate the Niflheim facility, Cor finally got a good look of the village and took note of how quaint it was. Today was one of the warmer days in Niflheim with the sun occasionally filtering through the mass of clouds. Children ran down a snowy path with their coats buttoned to their chins and hats over their eyes. Their smiles reached all the way up to their eyes and the wind nipped at their cheeks until they turned a tomato red. 

One of the girls stared at him from across the street before smiling and waving as she ran to catch up with the rest of the group. Cor wanted to wave back but she was already gone by then.

Children.

Looking inside of his coat, the kid had stopped his insistent crying, but still had tears and snot dripping down his face. Every second he looked closer to another burst of screams, and with each gust of wind that blew right through their clothes had the kid whining and trying to burrow his whole body further into Cor.

It would be a good idea to look for clothing. 

He walked around many different streets. One with a mass of houses and young mothers dusting out blankets and carpets, another with stores lining up from one end of the street to the next. One of the owners sat outside with a large roll of what Cor could only assume was a cigarette. They hacked and spat on the snow before walking back into the store and greeting the new customers that came for fresh produce.

Cor would only assume that stores like that dealt with products not consumable for kids, so he continued to trek on in the cold streets until he came upon a small square in the middle of the village with several stalls.

It was a market and several sellers from young to old were selling stuff from fish to vegetables to handmade scarves and everything else in between. If Cor was ever going to find some kind of baby food for a cheap price, this was going to be the place where he was going to get it.

The kid inside his jacket gave a short cry and Cor momentarily panicked as he tried to rock the kid back and forth like he saw the nannies at the Citadel do with Noctis. This only silenced the child for a second. He had looked back up at Cor with those tear-filled violet eyes, and the pure agony that covered his face made Cor want to slam his head against a tree.

This should be illegal.

He had to work fast, and working fast meant ignoring all the stall sellers trying to get him to take a look at some fine jewelry or feel the quality of some of the shirts that were being sold. Cor had to avoid all of them and walk through a maze of people until he reached one stall at the opposite end of the market where three old ladies were seated with a bunch of vegetables, such as carrots and corn on the table.

Cor took a step towards their stall and could hear their loud conversation from across the aisle.

“Ya listen, I don’t care what ye say, Anabelle ain’t marryin no fisher.”

“Hariot! What yer sayin! The boy makes enough to feed Anabelle and the kiddies!”

“He a muck! And you know what mucks are?”

“Ay ay, you call eryone a muck, even that potato back home.”

“Cuz he’s a muck- oh, what do we have ‘ere?”

Cor felt like he was intruding in a very important conversation, but couldn’t really back out now when one of the old ladies had already acknowledged his presence.

Just one look at her and Cor already knew that this was a woman he shouldn’t mess with. Her likeness-- from her thin hair to the way she presents herself with confidence-- to that bright and toothless grin that resembled Cor’s late grandmother really had him feeling on edge. The one thing he remembers from his grandmother is that she was strict and always had a bar of soap on her mantel for naughty kids. She was also the most hardworking person Cor ever knew.

This old lady oozed an air of strength.

“What can we get ya?” She asked. Her other friends still sat on white plastic chairs behind her, whispering between themselves as they watched Cor with hawk eyes. 

“Um…” Suddenly Cor felt like he didn’t know what he was here for, but in this moment of doubt, not only to himself, but the fact that the child in his arms had already cried through Cor’s shirt, had Cor immediately reaching for one of the stack of carrots.

“Ay, fine choice, and thee child?” She asked, pointing to the baby in his arms. “Whata he havin?”

Cor didn’t understand the question. He felt confused and unsure and simply raised the carrots in his hands higher. “This?”

Silence followed.

“Whata mean that?! That child is a kiddie! Yer can’t feed it carrots you muck!” She yelled.

Cor, “Cor the Immortal” who had been in countless battles before with far physically stronger and more dangerous foes than himself was being held under the very critical eyes of an old lady who was severely judging his decision. 

Which was acceptable in this situation considering Cor didn’t know what to feed babies. He wasn’t a mom so it wasn’t like he could offer a breast, so carrots were okay right? They are good for the eyes.

Despite that, it still wasn’t enough for the old lady who was muttering under her breath and to her friends about “The Muck”.

“This muck and is going to kill his kiddie, ye know I have a few things to say to ye, but first come on a with me so that I can get that kiddie what ‘e needs, he’s freezing out here! Whata kind of parent are ya?” 

Cor blanched under her gaze. “I’m not really his parent, I just got him today.”

“Ay, the mum just left ‘im at your doorstep. That’s funny since it’s usually ya fathers, but oh well.” Turning around, she asked her other friends to look over the table as she went to deal with Cor. She then proceeded to walk past the neatly lined chairs and into the house that stood behind them. 

She got up to the first step before turning around to look at Cor. “Well whata ya standing there for, come on!” she said as she motioned for Cor to hurry. “We don’t have all day, that kiddie is going to become a icicle if you leave him there.”

Cor finally took the hint and moved to get behind the table. He passed by the other two old ladies who continued to stare at him. He gave them a quick nod and it only resulted in them looking at each other to laugh. Cor didn’t understand, but it’s better not to ask any further questions. 

Walking up the steps, he was immediately taken aback by the warmth that overcame the whole house. It was at just the right temperature where one wasn’t fanning themselves from all the heat, but also at a point where one wasn’t shivering with each step they took. Cor quickly brushed off the snow from his boots and looked down at the kid who had eased his hold on Cor’s shirt. He was probably suffering from the cold, but now it was at just the right temperature where his only problem now was the tears and pout that came from his hunger.

Cor rubbed a soothing hand behind his back and the kid gave a weak whine which had Cor feeling terrible.  As he stepped further into the home he noticed it was every bit as quaint as the town that surrounded it, even so the warmth and cosy atmosphere made it feel like he was entering a new world.

Outside it was pure cold with ice and snow hitting your face and making the tips of your hair stand up, in here it was a wholesome and comfortable warmth that enveloped your entire body. The entryway was cluttered with several shoes that ranged from really tiny to exceptionally large. Coats and gloves were either discarded over the wet floor or hung up over a rack that was completely camouflaged with 20 tiny jackets and hats of different sizes. Cor quickly discarded his shoes at the entry way and avoided the puddles of water as he patted further inside. 

He briefly saw the living room where a fireplace was burning to the roof and filling the entire house with warmth. He noted the small voices he heard behind him and someone shushing them. Turning around he only saw a pair of small feet running off. He simply shrugged his shoulders at it.

The old woman yelled at him to hurry. “What’re ya doin? Get in here already!”

Cor moved with quick steps. He took a quick glance at the child in his arms who still had tears and a small pout on his face. His eyes would dart back and forth as he tried to familiarize himself with his surrounding. His head whipped from left to right until his bright violet eyes looked up at Cor and clutched his shirt tightly. He leaned further into Cor’s embrace and clutched his shirt tightly with his small chubby fists.

Cor tried not to let the cuteness get to him-- even though it definitely did-- and stepped into the kitchen where a delicious scent hit him in the face. Just like the entryway, the kitchen was cluttered with different items ranging from pots stacked to the ceiling and different food items scattered across the table. 

There was carrot slices in bowls and a soup cooking over the stove and some toys like blocks or dolls under the table. A large dog, probably at the height of the table sat up from where he laid under the sink. He had white fur over his belly and black over the rest of his body. There was brown patches over his face and above his eyes which made it look like he had eyebrows. 

The dog immediately got up and trotted over to Cor who stood by the entryway. Immediately Cor covered the child with both of his hands, unaware of how the animal would react to strangers. He sniffed at Cor’s leg and licked his snout as he looked further up.

“Bernie! Get over here!” The old lady yelled. The dog perked up it’s ears and turned around to trot back to the old lady and sit next to her with his mouth hanging out. “Good boy,” she pet the top of his head. “Don’t worry ‘bout this boy, he’s the softer than any sheep we’ve ever had.”

Cor nodded and walked further into the kitchen. The pot over the stove smelled absolutely wonderful, and only now did he realize his hunger and his stomach grumbling.

“Whata waitin for? Sit down there, I’ll have ya food ready soon,” she says. Putting an apron around her waist, the old lady began to move around the kitchen a spoon in hand,  taking out contents from the cupboards and setting more pots on the stove. Bernie watched with fascination as she moved from one place to another.

Cor, not knowing what else to do, sat down in one of the empty seats and placed the baby on his lap against the table. The child immediately perks up at the foreign object and places his chubby hands over the wooden table. The new and strange sensation makes him give a tiny frown before he’s slapping his palms over the table and giggling joyously. 

A smile forms around Cor’s face as the child begins to play with his surroundings, looking at everything with fascination. His bright violet eyes are full of wonder and Cor can’t help but wonder how Niflheim could’ve done such horrible things to this child.

He didn’t even want to think about what they’d done already, or were going to do, but now that he’s free, he will make sure no more harm comes to him.

If only he could have saved the others.

“Hey!”

Snapping out of his trance, Cor looks over his shoulder at the old woman who is standing over him with a bottle in her hands.

“I’ve been calling yer, what are you up lost in thought for?”

“Oh,” Cor responded, “I’m sorry.” Despite already being invited into this woman’s home and given food, Cor still was unsure on how to socially interact with her  and spoke with as few words as possible while still managing a proper sentence .

“Tis not a problem, what’s yer name anyways, so I don’t have to keep calling ye a muck.”

“It’s Cor, Cor Leonis.”

“Don’t sound Nif, but not that I care. Ye can call me Hariot, and the boy?” she asked, motioning to the kid who was making grabby hands for the bowl of carrots but Cor had a strong hold on his body which was only resulting in the child crying out in frustration.

“I, um, don’t know.”

The lady raised an eyebrow. “No wonder you don’t know your way round a baby, he was just dumped on yer today huh?”

Cor assumed she has a different assumption of how the child came into his hands, but he wasn’t going to question it and simply nodded his head.

“Ay, I know how that feels. The soup is almost done, here ye go, feed the child,” and with that said she shoves the bottle in her hand into Cor’s hands and puts a container with some weird powder on the table.

The baby immediately forgoes the bowl of carrots and tries grabbing the container instead. Cor pushes it away far enough so that he can’t get a hold of it, and the baby makes a whine and slams his hands on the table in anger.

“Gah!”

Cor chuckles.

He looks at the bottle in his hand and at least has the common sense to notice that it’s a baby bottle with warm water inside. He can only assume what the old lady gave this to him to feed the child, but he can barely hold the child, much less try to feed him.

“Um…” He looks back to the woman. “How exactly do I do this?”

“Ye mean you don’t know how to feed a child?! You muck, did yer parents not teach you?” Not even waiting for an answer, she snatched the bottle out of his hand and grabbed the small measuring spoon inside of the container and dumped a few spoon fulls into the water. Hariot put the lid over it and began to shake it back and forth furiously. The baby stopped his mini tantrum and looked in fascination, his eyes sparkled and he was already making grabby hands for the bottle.

“Uh, uh, uhhh!” Cor didn’t know what to do and just shook the leg the child was sitting on to at least calm him a little and stop him from throwing another tantrum.

Hariot shook the bottle a few more times and squeezed some drops onto her forearm.

“Good, here ya go, feed the child.”

Cor took the bottle and just went back and forth between looking at the baby and at the baby bottle.

He had no idea how to do this.

“Um…”

“Oh you muck!” Hariot yelled in frustration and took the bottle from Cor’s hands. She grabbed the baby from under his armpits and hoisted him up. “Cup yer hands together in a rocking motion.”

Cor did as told and tried putting his arms over each other from what he remembered the prince’s nanny do once.

Hariot shrugged her shoulders, seeing it as good enough and deposited the babbling baby boy into his arms. Laying him in Cor’s arms, she adjusted his technique so that the child was more secure, and handed over the bottle. “Ther, don’t let him go,” and with that said, she walked back to the stove to continue mixing the soup. 

Cor watched her go and looked down at the child who was trying to grab the bottle. He moved it closer to him, and with strength he didn’t know babies could have, pulled it the rest of the way to stick the teat inside of his mouth. The child immediately started suckling, chubby fingers holding onto the bottle loosely as Cor slightly tilted it so that he was able to suckle, but also enough so that he didn’t go too fast.

It was in this moment that silence followed and Cor got a good look at the baby without having him crying or trying to avoid killer machines. He had a lot of blonde hair sticking in all directions and the brightest, violet eyes he has ever seen. His cheeks really stuck out, just the perfect size for pinching. He didn’t have a lot covering his body, so Cor had to use his makeshift cradle to keep him warm.

His feet were so small, so tiny, he could fit his entire foot in the palm of Cor’s hand. The child was just so vulnerable, and just thinking that he found him inside a Niflheim facility had his blood boiling.

This child. This child that was just like the sun. A smile like the sun did not deserve any of that. 

He deserved better. Better than here. To go away to a place, with someone that would love and care for him. 

Yeah, somewhere like Insomnia, someone like Cor, he can do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!!  
> Originally this chapter was going to be way longer, but I thought that the ending was a good stopping point so we will have more baby prom shenanigans and some added in guests in the next chapter. Cor needs to learn how to father long enough to reach Insomnia so just some chapters of learning and trying to not kill your baby 101 shall follow. I really hope you stick by for more future updates and thank you once again for reading!
> 
> ALSO I have an FFXV-related tumblr ----> tyncri.tumblr.com if you ever want to check me out and or scream and cry about dad cor cuz I'm all up for that. Please come say hi!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT THE FUCK ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I POSTED SOMETHING FOR THIS. School has been kicking my ass and I've been working on cosplay and such. I finally managed to get off of my ass and write chapter 3, there isn't a lot because this is more of a filler chapter. The next chapter is when we finally get things going. Especially with Prom and Cor and going back to Lucis and a whole bunch of "baby?? child??? How take care??" 
> 
> Anyways, I wanna thank Pudding who did the beta for this again. YOU ARE SO AWESOME THANK YOU SO MUCH I CRY. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Cor was too distracted feeding the child, taken aback by this little ball of fluff’s beauty and cuteness, that he didn’t notice the small 5 year old girl climbing into the seat across from him. By laying across the table she was able to get a better look at him.

It was only when the kid’s eyes turned to the side that Cor looked up in surprise to see big blue eyes staring at him. A girl with blonde pigtails and a dark blue dress with white tights had her elbows on the table and hands on her chin. She kicked her legs back and forth as she stared at both Cor and the baby in his hands.

“Hello!”

Cor was still too stunned to give a response, but that didn’t deter the girl from speaking.

“My name is Elise, what is your name?” she asked, eyes filled with curiosity.

Before Cor could even begin to answer, Hariot was already stomping over to the table and pushing Elise off of it.

“Elise ya muck! Get yerself off the table! We ‘ave guests!” Hariot plopped her down on the seat, and Cor watched in amusement as the little girl frowned and crossed her hands over her chest. She had a face just like Hariot.

“Baba I’m not a little girl!”

“Yer five, and yer still a girlie until yer 25!”

Elise stuck her tongue out and avoided a smack from who Cor could only assume was the little girl’s grandmother.

“This here is Elise, ma daughter’s child, she’s a nasty little thing. There’s six more runnin round ‘ere.” Hariot grumbled and walked back to the stove to continue keeping an eye on the soup. 

After Cor and Elise watched her go, the kid spit out the tip of the baby bottle and babbled up at Cor with his hands up. Luckily, Cor learnt enough from Regis to know that after feeding he was supposed to burp the child, and tried with the gentlest of hands to raise the baby up to his shoulders.

Elise watched with fascination.

“Yer baby is cute! What his name? What your name? I haven’ seen you ‘round here, where you from?” She continued giving out questions until Cor had to put one hand up to stop her. He immediately put that hand back on the baby who gave out a loud burp and giggled at the sound. Cor smiles down at him and pats his back one more time before guiding the child back into his arms.

Elise smiles and leans forward in her seat, still waiting for an answer to her questions.

Cor clears his throat. “My name is Cor, I’m not from here.”

“Duh! What about him?” she said pointing to the baby.

Cor looked down at the child but was unable to utter a response. From the moment he had taken the child he’s only ever referred to him as “kid” or “baby”, he forgot to consider that human babies required a name.

“Uhh… I haven’t really thought of a name for him actually.”

“What?! Elise jumped up and stood on her seat.  “You haven named your kid! This is no no! I will help you!”

Hariot immediately started scolding her, “Elise stop screaming!”

“I’m not screaming baba!”

Cor could already feel the tell tale sign of a headache coming on, but it’s not like he could have done much about it considering he was being cornered by a five year old girl who was determined to name the child.

He sighed feeling defeated, and all it took to overwhelm him were an old lady and a small child.

Elise moved and sat in a seat next to Cor, she had to look up to make eye contact with him, but that didn’t deter her at all. Reaching over for a napkin, she took out a crayon from god knows where and started jotting down names in a handwriting that Cor could barely understand.

“When I grow up I want 5 kids, baba said I have to wait until I’m 25 but what she dun know won’t hurt her.” She jotted down names like Nikolai and Makaya and Loqi, all names that she said she was interested in calling her future children.

Cor had sat the baby down on his lap and the child was smart enough to entertain himself with a spoon that he found on the table. He stared at his reflection on the curved metal and giggled when his face looked distorted through different angles.

“Baba said that names with meaning are always important. Like there’s this kid next door and I can’t pronounce his name but baba says its like, meaning of water or something, I don’t know, I think it’s an old language, I don’t know that.”

Cor just gave a slow nod and and held the child by the armpit to stop him from wiggling out of his grasp.

“Aah, um…. I don’t know! I’m tired of this, I want to go play with my toys,” and like that, Elise quickly got bored after writing down four names and picked up a doll from under the table.

“Look! This is Holly, she’s 5 just like me but I take care of her because she’s a muck.”

Hariot yelled from the kitchen. “Elise! What did I say about saying swear words.”

Elise blubbers out some words that kind of sound like a sentence before going back showing Cor all of her dolls. The baby in his arms quickly released the spoon and became fascinated with the dolls. He reached out for one with blonde hair and a crooked smile and starts stuffing the doll’s cloth hand into his mouth.

“Ew! You can keep Cassey! I don’t want her anymore,” Elise groaned. She scrunched up her nose in disgust and moved the rest of her dolls away from the kid’s grasp. He didn’t really mind since he was still so occupied with stuffing the wool hair into his mouth.

Cor was unsure if he should stop the child from eating it, but still pulled the doll’s head from the kid’s mouth nonetheless. There was saliva already coating the entire thing and now Cor’s fingers.

“Kids huh, they slober everywhere,” Hariot made a comment from the stove. She was pouring some soup into cups and bringing them over to the table. Setting them down she pushed the kid’s hand away before he could dip his hand inside of the hot soup. “H’re, eat up. It’s gonna get cold out there soon.”

She sat down in the seat across from the Cor and began drinking from her soup with Elise returning to sit next to her grandma and sip up her soup too. 

Cor looked down at his bowl and smelled the delicious scent of meat and spices rising up. Shifting the child around in his arms, Cor took his spoon and scooped up some soup into mouth. His body immediately felt light and warm, like the soup had entered his bloodstream and warmed up his entire body.

“Tis a family recipe,” Hariot said with a wink. 

Cor nodded and scooped more and more soup into his mouth until the entire bowl was left empty. His stomach was completely stuffed and he felt completely satisfied.

“Glad yer like.” Hariot scopped up all the dirty dishes from the table and began washing them up over the sink. “Tis gettin’ late, yer should head back home.”

Elise made a displeased sound. “No fair! I wanna play more!”

“Elise you get on to bed! Tis time to sleep you muck!” Grabbing Elise by the wrist, Hariot lead her out of the kitchen and started moving her around the corner where Cor assumed her room was.

Before Elise could disappear behind the corner, she used up the last bit of her strength to turn around and wave back to Cor with a smile.

“Bye bye! Come play, I wanna have a tea party!” 

Cor waved back, the corner of his lips turned up over the excited smile that came across Elise’s face, and then she was gone, being put into bed by her grandma and Cor left in the kitchen in quiet contemplation. The child in his arms still didn’t seem to be feeling any fatigue. He had quickly discarded the dolll given to him by Elise long ago, and was now holding one of his legs so that he could drool on his toes.

The child tried desperately to taste his foot, and whined when he was unable to pull it all the way. He kicked out his legs in frustration and looked up to Cor with a pout on his face.

Cor didn’t have any idea of what he was supposed to do, but he just used his free hand to rub the child’s stomach.

It was quickly snatched and used as a replacement. Cor shuddered when he felt the tongue lick his fingers and gums try to chew on his knuckles. The kid looked triumphant, like he had accomplished the biggest task in the universe.

His large lilac eyes wandered up to stare into Cor’s eyes. Cor raised an eyebrow and stared back with the same expression that could have any man cowering in fear.

The child laughed and drooled all over his chin. Cor sighed and used his shirt to quickly wipe away all the drool that was accumulating.

“Only one day and yer already lookin like a parent.”

Cor was caught by surprise by Hariot who had walked back into the room and was already cleaning the rest of the dishes.

“What do you mean?” asked Cor.

“Yer showin’ them parent ‘stincts ye know.”

Cor didn’t know, but he didn’t know how to respond to it either. He just adjusted the child on his lap and watched as he slapped one hand over the table repeatedly and used the other to keep Cor’s hand in his mouth. 

It sounded weird. 

Parental Instincts were something for people who were thinking of raising their kids, of having kids and loving and protecting them. Cor had only just saved this child from the Niflheim facility just this morning, and here he was, being accused of already taking over the role of a parent.

It sounded preposterous.

Yet he didn’t know.

He thought about several things. Thought about Regis who had smiled so proudly the day his son was born. Going around and showing all of the staff members and even citizens his son and pictures of the child just hours after he was born. A large smile had etched itself on the King’s face, and Cor was surely taken aback by the dramatic burst of joy from his majesty.

It was weird. Cor only saved this child because he felt pity for him. There was a bolt of sadness within his chest just thinking of all the horrible things this child would have gone through had he been left in that facility. 

There was a burst of anger from his gut, and Cor swore he would have growled on instinct had it not been for the drool-covered hand that patted his arm.

He looked down at the child who kept patting his arm repeatedly until he, looking up had noticed that he’d grabbed Cor’s attention.

The child tilted his head inquisitively, then slowly he opened his mouth to give Cor the largest smile he could muster. His tiny gums were proudly shown. A dark pink that quickly disappeared as the child immediately went back to biting at Cor’s hand with great ferocity.

Cor was taken aback by the sudden action, but that didn’t stop the burning feeling that consumed his heart.

Yeah, this was really weird. As soon as he got back to Insomnia he was going to get himself checked. His body burned too much with a strange feeling.

A feeling called love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssssttttt, I made a Dad Cor discord server, if you wanna check it out here's the link https://discord.gg/KgBMXyM


End file.
